BIRTHDAY
by Cutebei
Summary: Sepucuk surat, sebuah kejutan dengan video manis berakhir panas. Aku begitu istimewa bersamamu, Kim Seokjin. NAMJIN. Birthday boy Kim Namjoon. AU. T-M. BL.
1. 17th

17th

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

With Ailee

T AU/School Romance BL

.

Aku tahu ini sudah telat

Tapi biarkan aku mengucapkannya

Happy Birthday

Kim Namjoon

.

Sebuah senyuman terukir menawan di bibir Namjoon. Jemari panjangnya menggenggam sebuah kertas yang beramplopkan warna senada ; pink, yang beraroma manis, _seperti biasanya_.

Sudah menginjak tiga bulan sejak Namjoon menerima surat misterius yang berisikan puisi manis tentang betapa kagumnya, mencintanya si penulis ini pada dirinya. Sesosok monster tanpa taring.

Suratnya selalu tertempel apik di belakang pintu atap sekolah, menempel begitu rekat tanpa takut terhempas oleh angin. Namjoon masih ingat, dihari ia akan melakukan olimpiade, sebuah bekal dengan surat yang sama tergeletak manis disisi pintu atap. Bekal tersebut ada bila Namjoon akan menghadapi hari-hari besar dalam hidupnya, dan sebuah kebiasaan kecil dimana ia akan mencari udara segar untuk menghadapi hari tersebut, begitu dihafal oleh si pujangga.

Namjoon merasa istimewa.

Jujur saja, si sexy brain ini begitu penasaran dengan sosoknya. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat Namjoon jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan sebuah tulisan bersamaan dengan bento yang selalu tertata rapi dengan nasi berbentuk monster. Betapa Namjoon begitu jatuh cinta pada sosok si pujangga tersebut. Caranya begitu manis dan cute, membuat Namjoon selalu menantikan hari esok untuk segera menerima suratnya.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengerang rendah, wajahnya menengadah menatap riak awan menghasi katulistiwa yang terbentang cerah dengan corak biru mudanya. Namjoon sengaja membolos pelajaran bahasa inggris, toh ia tidak akan mendapat hukuman atau makian karena ia termasuk jajaran orang jenius yang diperhitungkan di sekolahnya.

Si tampan tengah merindu, sudah tiga hari ia tidak menerima surat dari si pujangga. Ia akui dirinya sangat teramat salah karena sudah mengabaikan berbagai macam tulisan yang si punjangga berikan tanpa mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dirinya hanya terlalu takut bila mengethui bahwa sosok yang dia pikirkan selama ini, jauh dari ekspetasinya.

Kesalahan besar.

Tentu saja ia mengerti itu adalah pemikiran bodoh, bagaimana bisa Namjoon berpikir seperti itu bila saja hatinya selalu berdetak keras setiap hidungnya menghirup wewangian dari surat tersebut, terlebih matanya yang bebinar saat matanya jeli meniti kata demi kata dari si pujangga yang terlampau manis dengan hidangan yang bila mana beruntung akan Namjoon dapatkan dan ia santap dengan suka cita.

Namjoon merindukannya.

Teramat rindu.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Noona?"

"Berhenti bersikap formal padaku Namjoon."

Namjoon berdeham pelan, matanya melirik tidak tertarik pada senior dengan tubuh semampai yang merupakan incaran anak-anak lelaki di sekolah mereka, Ailee Noona.

"Oke. Jadi bisa pada intinya? Kau menggangu ketenanganku."

"Kasar sekali." Ailee terkekeh melihat penolakan jelas dari Namjoon, jemarinya yang berhiaskan nail art terangkat untuk sekedar mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang, memperjelas lekukan dadanya. "Apa aku begitu mengganggumu?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas, ia akui dirinya menyukai sosok yang seksi, namun tidak seperti ini, memampangkan begitu jelas. Benar-benar bukan tipenya sama sekali.

"Tidak, hanya saja ini jam tidur siangku –diatap- sendirian."

"Kau tidak berniat menambah orang untuk menemanimu?"

"Sejujurnya ia, namun itu bukan kau."

Ailee terperangah, kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit bagikan dilempar begitu tajam menghempas bumi. Membuat dirinya bediri kaku, segala kalimat memikat yang ia yakini akan meluluhkan Namjoon memudar dari kepalanya.

"J-jahat sekali."

"Harus kau ketahui, aku itu seorang monster."

' _tanpa taring."_ Lanjut Namjoon dalam hati. Namjoon akui sosok didepannya patut untuk diperhitungkan. Namun hatinya sudah terisi, begitu penuh dan menyesakkan.

"Aku tau aku sudah mendapat penolakan secara terang-terangan. Tapi biarkan aku mengungkapkannya." Ailee menghela nafas, matanya tekatup rapat sebelum kembali terbuka dengan perasaan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu dari semenjak kau mengiringi aku menyanyikan lagu dengan rutinitas yang hampir mempertemukan kita setiap hari. Jadi, Namjoon maukah kau menjadikn aku sebagai hadiahmu di ulangtahunmu yang ke tujuh belas ini?"

Namjoon terpaku. Beku ditempatnya bediri, ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya hari ini berulang tahun. Bagaimana bisa si pujangga memporak porandakan dirinya hingga melupakan segala hal dan hanya memikirkan dirinya.

Namjoon menimang, mencari kalimat yang pas agar tidak menyakiti Ailee. Perempuan didepannya begitu berani, namjoon mengapresiasikan keberaniannya, namun dirinya tidak berniat menyutujui ajaka Ailee. Sebuah kalimat penolakan sudah tersusun apik dikepalanya, hendak bibirnya akan berbicara, namun ia urungkan saat melihat pintu atap yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tingga –namun lebih pedek dari Namjoon-, berseragam sama dengannya, dengan rambut caramel yang berantakan saat tertimpa angin, dan ini hal yang akan Namjoon sukai kedepannya, wajah terkejut yang manis, dengan tubuh mematung dan sedikit bergetar. Ah ya, jangan lupakan jemari lentiknya yang tengah menggenggam erat sebuah amplop dengan corak pink.

Namjoon tersenyum dengan hati yang berdebar.

"Maafkan aku noona, aku sudah menemukan hadiahku." Namjoon tersenyum menawan kearah Ailee yang terkejut bukan main. Kaki-kaki panjangnya melahkan melewati tubuh Ailee yang mematung untuk sampai pada sosok manis yang selama ini ia tunggu. "Dan disini hadiaku." Namjoon merangkul mesra pinggang ramping simanis dengan harum khas yang sama, khas yang selalu ia cium dari wangi amplop yang ia terima.

"Namjoon kau…" Ailee kembali terkejut bukan main saat dirinya berbalik melihat Namjoon merangkul seorang lelaki. Tentu saja ia kalah telak. "Oke. Oke. Aku baik.." Ailee bergetar hampir menangis saat mengucapakannya, dengan langkah cepat ia berlari melewati Namjoon dengan sosok manis yang tengah dirangkulnya.

.

.

.

"Terasa seperti mimpi sekarang ini."

Namjoon tersenyum cerah sambil matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok manis yang kini menundukkan kepala sambil tangannya tidak berhenti meremas surat yang ada dalam genggamannya. Si manis dengan gugup yang teramat sangat melepaskan rangkulan Namjoon saat Ailee pergi meninggalkan mereka, membuat posisi canggung mereka yang sama-sama tengah berdiri berhadapan membuatnya gugup bukan main, terkecuali Namjoon yang teramat bahagia.

Namjoon mendekat disaat si manis lengah, jemari kokohnya mengganggam erat jemari lentik si manis agar ada dalam genggamannya. "Hei, tatap aku." Namjoon meminta dengan nada lembut dibarengi dengan remasan di jemari si manis. "Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Taringku tumpul."

Kekehan manis menerpa pendengaran Namjoon begitu kuat, membuat dirinya yang selalu berangan tengtang seperti apakah suara si pujangganya terbayar. Namjoon terlalu bahagia hingga tangannya yang kurang ajar merayap naik menyentuh pipi tembam si manis yang memerah karena sentuhannya, mengangkatnya naik hingga kini mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Membuat getaran mereka seirama. Sama-sama ribut.

"Seokjin. Aku tahu ini terlihat begitu bodoh, namun aku jatuh cinta dari setiap puisi yang kau tuang dengan tulisan tangan yang manis." Namjoon semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, menatap lurus tepat dimata. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku begitu mencintaimu."

Seokjin kaget bukan main, bagaimana Namjoon bisa mengetahui namanya? Namun bisakah Seokjin menyimpan semua pertanyaan itu, untuk memeluk Namjoon dan menjawab 'ya' untuk pertanyaannya. Karena ia begitu bahagia sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Joon?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kkkk~ Bagaimana dengan aku yang tidak bisa melupakan cinta monyetku selama taman kanak-kanak dengan tulisannya yang rapih dan indah meski umurnya hanya berselisih satu tahun denganku?"

"K-kau.. Lalu kenapa tidak menemuiku?"

"Tidak. Karena aku yakin kau akan datang."

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

 _END of 17th_


	2. 19th

19th

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

T+ | AU/School | Romance | BL

.

.

.

Helaan nafas lelah, dengan kaki pajangnya yang terasa pegal, terutama pinggangnya yang terasa encok karena harus duduk lalu bangun, lalu duduk kembali, kemudian bagun lebih selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Namjoon bisa saja memaki keterlambatan seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu di hari berharganya ini ; hari kelulusannya di sekolah dengan pengumuman universitas yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempatnya belajar juga berpacaran.

Rasanya geli, sebuah kekehan atau tawa selalu Namjoon dengar sendiri dari dirinya bila membayangkan Seokjin. Si manis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya dari setahun yang lalu. Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan satu universitas, dengan itu Namjoon bisa bebas berpacaran disana.

Namjoon benar-benar beruntung karena pernyataan cintanya diatap sekolah tidak ditelok mentah-mentah, lagi pula siapa yang berani menolak dirinya kan. Apalagi si manis yang ternyata seniornya di sekolah yang selalu memberinya puisi yang begitu manis membuatnya terbang ke awang. Meski mereka sudah berpacaran, Namjoon terkadang masih saja menerima surat dari Seokjin, terlebih sekarang ini si manis mengambil dua dua gelar ; sasra dan tataboga.

Benar-benar idaman.

Masih saja Namjoon terasa didalam mimpi karena bisa menyandang sebagai kekasih Seokjin, kisah kasih mereka benar-benar menyenangkan dan penuh debaran. Sampai-sampai Namjoon tidak berani mencium Seokjin selain di pipi dan dahinya. Namjoon terlalu takut, benar-benar takut melangkah lebih jauh. Karena Seokjin benar-benar berharga untuknya.

Namun yang ini lain lagi, Seokjin sudah telat satu jam dan dia belum menunjukkan barang batang hidungnya sekalipun. Namjoon tentu kesal, tidak biasanya Seokjin seperti ini. Dah parahnya, Namjoon seperti kutu dilautan orang-orang yang merayakan hari kelulusan mereka, orangtua Namjoon tentu hadir, keduanya tengah berbincang asik dengan sesama orangtua sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Namjoon merogoh bungkus rokok yang diam membeku disaku jasnya, dasinya sudah longgar dengan dua kancing kemeja yang terbuka, kaki-kaki panjangnya tengah menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah sambil bibir dan tangannya sibuk ; mengait batang rokok dibibir dan jari yang menyalakan korek. Bisa karena terbiasa itu adalah hal yang pas disaat seperti ini, Seokjin melarang keras dirinya merokok, maka setelah kelulusan Seokjin ia bisa bebas merokok sambil menyalakannya menuju atap, membunuh waktu sambil merokok itu adalah pilihan yang pas menurut Namjoon.

Tangan kokohnya yang bebas membuka perlahan pintu atap yang untungnya tidak dikunci, kepalanya sedikit menunduk saat memilih celah untuk membuang serpihan rokok yang telah dihisap. Namjoon menutup pintunya dengan kaki bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang terangkat sambil menghisap puntung rokoknya. Betapa Namjoon terkaget. Matanya melebar bersamaan dengan batang rokoknya yang terlepas dari bibir, menyentuh permukaan kasar atap.

"K-kau disini hyung?" Namjoon berucap gugup, tangannya reflek menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil alas pantofelnya meremukkan batang rokok yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng sambil matanya menatap tajam Namjoon. "Jadi ini kelakuanmu setelah aku lulus sekolah?" Seokjin masih diam ditempatnya dengan dua lengan yang hilang dibalik punggung.

"Tida-"

"Tidak salah lagi iya?"

Jawaban telak Seokjin membuat Namjoon semakin salah tingkah, dirinya benar-benar tertangkap basah sekarang. Tidak bisa lagi mengelak didepan si manis kesayangannya yang bisa mengalihkannya dari rokok dengan menemaninya menghabiskan makan siang diatap sambil melahap masakan Seokjin.

"Kau tau hyung, aku benar-benar frustasi menunggumu hingga berjam-jam, dan ternyata kau disini." Namjoon mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sambil berjalan dengan beringas kearah kekasihnya. Namun dimana Namjoon mendekat, disitu pula Seokjin mundur, membuat Namjoon semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah, apalagi ini? Kau tidak datang ke acaran kelulusanku. Menghindar menemui Appa dan Eomma juga temna-temanku. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba kau disini tanpa menghubungiku. Dan sekarang apa? Kau menghindariku. Bagus sekali Jinseok."

Oh.

Seokjin membulatkan mata sambil mengulum senyum. Tuan kim tengah marah sekarang. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa disaat seperti ini, dirinya begitu maskulin. Membuat Seokjin ingin berlari dan berhambur ke pelukannya. Namun Seokjin harus menahannya sekarang. Ini belum saatnya.

"Jadi kau sekarang sudah bisa marah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Harusnya aku yang marah."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau lupa? Tentang janji kita untuk merayakan satu tahun hari jadi kita diatap sekolah. Tepat setelah kau mendapat kelulusanmu kemudian menemui orangtuamu dan teman-temanmu bersama. Sudah lupa tuan kim?"

God.

Namjoon mengucap doa yang ia hafal sambil matanya menatap Seokjin yang tengah balik menatapnya serius dengan raut wajah marah. Matilah Namjoon dengan segala sikap pelupanya. Kekasihnya kini marah.

Ia lupa hari ini hari jadinya.

Yang berarti.

12 september 2012.

Yang merupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sudah mulai ingat sayang?"

Seokjin mengendurkan raut marahnya, menghadiahi Namjoon sebuah senyuman manis penenang hati. Seokjin sangat mengerti, kekasihnya terlampau antusias tanpa menyadari bahwa tanggal berapakah hari ini, atau untuk sekedar melihat memonya sendiri. Seokjin sangat memaklumi tentu saja.

"Maafkan aku."

Namjoon melangkah cepat takut Seokjin kembali menghindar, dengan terburu membawa Seokjin kedalam pelukannya. Rasa bersalah begitu kentara menyelubungi dirinya, fakta bahwa ia melupakan hari jadinya bersama Seokjin benar-benar menampar dirinya. Ia hanya takut, keparcayaan Seokjin akan mengendur karena kesalahan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku bub."

"Tidak akan."

"Ayolah, aku memohon."

"Kau merengek bukan memohon."

"Ini permohonan ala Namjoon bub."

Namjoon melepas pelukannya untuk menangkup wajah Seokjin, meniti raut wajah Seokjin yang tengah tersenyum lebar hingga bibir tebalnya membentuk sebuah garis.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku bisa menciummu."

"Lakukan kalau kau-hmmp"

Belum sempat Seokjin melanjutkan ucapannya, Namjoon sudah mengukung bibirnya, memberinya sebuah ciuman acak. Ini adalah ciuman pertama untuk Seokjin dan ciuman yang kesekian untuk Namjoon. Meski begitu, ini terasa istimewa, Namjoon seperti melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali, begitu penuh kehati-hatian.

Istimewa.

Satu kata untuk mengungkapkan segalanya, segala moment yang mereka habiskan bersama. Semuanya terekam jelas. Tidak akan tua termakan waktu. Tidak hilang termakan usia. Mati namun tetap hidup dihati mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Maaf."

Namjoon melepaskan bibir Seokjin setelah lawan mainnya bergetar karena kekurangan nafas, bisa saja Namjoon tidak berhenti. Seokjin terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan.

"Menyebalkan!"

Yang tampan hanya terkekeh mendengar rengekan Seokjin diantara deru nafasnya yang masih memburu. Namun ada yang mengganjal, sedari tadi mereka berciuman, seperti ada yang menghalangi keduanya untuk berdekatan dengan rapat. Maka dari itu Namjoon merunduk dan melihat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang ada di genggaman tangan Seokjin, terbungkus rapih dengan selipan amplop berwarna pink. Namjoon tersenyum, lalu mengangkat wajah dan mendapati wajah Soekjin semakin memerah dengan bibir bengkak yang tidak kalah merah dengan wajahnya.

"Manis sekali."

"Berhenti menatapku! Ini memalukan."

"Kau belum mengucapkannya hyung."

Masih dengan nada jahil yang sama, Seokjin dipermainkan oleh Namjoon. Lelakinya benar-benar senang membuatnya malu seperti ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih berharga dari tanggal, bulan, dan tahun dimana kau dilahirkan dengan keajaiban kita dipertemukan, ditempat ini, disekolah ini, dimana kita merajut kasih." Seokjin melihat senyum dibibir Namjoon, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Jadi, hiduplah untuk dirimu, duniamu, dan diriku."

Namjoon mengelus pipi Seokjin yang memanas. "Terimakasih sayang." Seokjin mengangguk girang lalu berhambur memeluk Namjoon, menyamankan tubuhnya yang terasa membeku karena menunggu Namjoon berjam-jam. Mempercayakan pada lelakinya, bahwa dirinya sendiri bahwa kekasihnya akan datang dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Memberikannya cinta yang tidak ada habisnya. Seperti sekarang ini,

dan selamanya.

.

.

.

END of 19th


	3. 23th

23th

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

M | AU | Romance | BL

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Namjoon menggeram marah, buku-buku jarinya mengepal erat mencoba menahan amarah yang bisa saja meledak sejadi-jadinya. Namun ia tahan semua itu, bukan karena ia takut orang-orang akan beranggapan jelek tentangnya. Persetan dengan semua itu. Ia hanya takut dirinya akan lepas kendali, bertindak diluar nalar hingga mengecewakan Seokjin, orang terkasihnya yang kini tengah berada di Perancis.

Amarahnya timbul bukan karena hal sepele, ini sebuh masalah besar untuknya. Dua minggu ia mengurung diri untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang tengah digarapnya. Bekerja dengan penuh tekanan karena presdir mereka yang memaksa Namjoon untuk menggarap lagu anak asuhnya.

Tentunya itu semua bukan perkara mudah. Terlabih semua jiri payahmu ditolak menatah-mentah dengan makian. Bisa saja ia terima bila orang-orang memaki dirinya, namun tidak dengan karyanya. Itulah harga dirinya.

Dan kejadian ini membuatnya benar-benar murka.

"Joon. Tenangkan dirimu." Suara Hoseok mengintrupsi Namjoon, wajahnya terlihat khawatir yang kentara. Hoseok tahu benar perasaan Namjoon karena mereka satu profesi. "Si tua itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Ia bisa saja bunuh diri hari ini juga bila kau mengundurkan diri." Hoseok mencoba mencari lelucon, terkekeh kaku karena Namjoon tidak terpancing sama sekali.

"A-apa sebaiknya kita ke kedai ko-"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku hanya butuh sendiri." Namjoon memotong cepat, tahu betul kata 'kopi' yang dimaksud Hoseok. "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas usahamu. Aku hanya butuh sendiri sekarang." Sebelum Hoseok memaksanya dan dirinya ikut terlarut dengan tawaran Hoseok, Namjoon berjalan cepat meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke ruangan pribadinya.

.

.

.

Kursi kerjanya yang empuk, dengan semilir angin dari air conditioner, juga suasana ruang kerjanya yang remang-remang cukup menenangkan Namjoon untuk saat ini. Dirinya benar-benar lelah. Lelah merindu.

Itu permasalahannya.

Hasil karyanya yang ditolak merupakan hal biasa, meski terselip rasa jengkel didalamnya. Namun rindu. Itu adalah hal menyakitkan bagi Namjoon. Bagaimana satu kata itu bisa membuatnya sekacau ini. Bagaimana bisa Seokjin pergi meninggalkannya satu bulan untuk memperdalam kajiaannya dalam masakan, meninggalkan apartment berharga mereka yang sudah tiga tahun mereka tempati bersama.

Namjoon masih belum bisa menerimanya.

Tangannya bergerak malas diatas keyboard, sampai jemari panjangnya tidak segaja menekan tombol spasi hingga layarnya yang hitam menyala. Menampilkan wallpaper dengan wajah Seokjin yang tertidur hanya ditutupi selimut –tanpa pakaian- , hari dimana mereka melakukannya, berbagi kehangatan di ranjang.

Namjoon tersenyum miris menatap layar komputernya, sudah terlanjur menatap Seokjin maka dari itu tangannya menjelajah, mencoba membuka beberapa file untuk menutupi kerinduannya yang semakin melebar. Namun mata elangnya tidak sengaja melihat icon GOM di taskbar, dahinya mengerut tidak mengerti. Selama ia pergi, ia sudah meng-close semua aplikasi. Dan lagi, ia tidak membuka video di GOM.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang teramat, Namjoon mengklik icon GOM tersebut, hitam adalah hal yang pertama dilihatnya. Namjoon kemudian mengklik icon untuk memutar video, perlahan tapi pasti, video yang dilihatnya berjalan, membuat dirinya terpaku ditempat. Menikmati setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Seokjin. Semua hal yang dilakukannya dari ia menulis surat hingga terakhir mereka bertemu dibandara.

Namjoon menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan, matanya masih tidak berhenti menatap kayar. Semuanya bagai rangkaikan demi rangkaian keseharian mereka. Apa yang ia lewatkan selama ini? Bagaimana Seokjin bisa begitu sematang ini untuk mempersiapkannya. Bagaimana bisa si manis itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk jatuh cinta?

Sekali lagi.

Namjoon merasa dirinya begitu istimewa.

Rasa bahagia membucah di dirinya, Namjoon meraba permukaan meja kerjanya, menari ponsel untuk menelfon Seokjin. Ketika ponselnya ada digenggaman Namjoon, dengan terburu tangannya menekan angka satu cukup lama untuk menghubungi orang terkasihnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar komputer.

Belum selesai kekagetan Namjoon, karena ia bisa pastikan dengan jelas suara rington telfon Seokjin tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan gerak cepat Namjoon menoleh, mendapati Seokjin membawa cake yang dihiasi lilin dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibir tebalnya.

"Surprise! Happy born day, birthday boy!"

Seokjin berucap riang sambil tersenyum cerah. Namjoon yang tadi terpaku tidak membuang waktu ketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia lempar ponselnya kearah sofa terdekat, kemudian menggeser kursi kerjanya brutal untuk menghambur kearah Seokjin. Membuat si manis terkager-kaget saat dirinya kini melayang –berada digendongan Namjoon- dengan kedua kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Namjoon bersamaan dengan kue yang mati-matian ia pertahankan agar tidak jatuh.

"Demi tuhan Namjoon! Kau membuatku kaget, cepat tiup lilinnya."

Gelengan dari Seokjin yang sudah termat terbiasa dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum mesum kearahnya. Seokjin mencoba menempatkan cakenya diantara dirinya dan Namjoon. Namjoon terlihat memejamkan mata, memanjatkan beberapa permohonan sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin hingga kegelapan kembali menyelubungi mereka.

"Kau tahu? Ini semua begitu manis."

"Tentu. Itu semua karena kau begitu suka hal berbau manis."

"Itu salahmu karena kau terlalu manis hyung."

Seokjin hanya terkekeh geli, tangannya sibuk menggapai meja untuk menaruh cakenya karena Namjoon masih setia menggendongnya. Namjoon yang sedari tadi mengalungkan lengannya dipinggul Seokjin perlahan merambat turun, meremas bongkahan kenyal yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Y-yak! Jangan sekarang Joon!"

"Kau tahu sendiri cake tidak cukup untukku."

"Kau akan mendapat hadia-ahh"

"Oh. Waktunya bekerja."

.

.

.

Namjoon tengah bersandar di kursi sambil matanya menatap sayu Seokjin yang tengah bergerak diatasnya. Mencari kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua yang sama-sama panas, mencari jalan untuk mencapai puncak.

"Kau benar-benar indah."

Namjoon mengecup sisi leher Seokjin yang sudah penuh dengan ruam merah, membuat pemiliknya merintih diantara aktifitasnya sekarang. Kuku-kukunya yang dipotong rapih menancap dibahu tegap Namjoon yang tidak berbusana, memberitahu Namjoon betapa nikmatnya ini semua.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terindahku, diantara hari indah lainnya."

Kali ini Seokjin memekik dengan pergerakannya yang terhenti saat Namjoon meremasnya dibawah sana, membuat kepalanya pening meminta pelepasan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah mendongak keatas ketika dirinya harus diserang bersamaan di dua tempatnya yang sensitif.

"N-namjoon aku mohon…"

Oh. Namjoon suka yang satu ini.

Seokjinnya yang lemah, meminta, jatuh diatasnya adalah hal yang amat teramat menyenangkan. Apalagi ini semua Seokjin dedikasikan untuk ulangtahunnya, benar-benar manis. Dan biarkan Namjoon memenuhinya, menuntaskan segala sesuatu yang diingan si manis, membawanya melambung tinggi keangkasa.

Bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangkan akan melakukannya di studio milikmu."

Namjoon terkekeh, tangannya masih setia mengelus punggung Seokjin yang kini tertutupi oleh selimut yang selalu tersedia di ruangannya.

"Tidak menyangka akan senikmat itu maksudmu hyung?"

Seokjin mencibir sambil tangannya yang mengalung dileher Namjoon ia gunakan untuk memukulnya, membuat Namjoon meringis dibuat-buat dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dibibirnya.

Terlalu bahagia.

Jemari Seokin yang bebas bergerak meraih mouse hingga layar komputernya menyala menampilkan tulisan tangan Seokjin. "Sebaiknya kau menonton videonya hingga selesai sayang." Seokjin mendongak mencari bola hitam milik kaksihnya yang kini menunduk untuk mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Kita selesaikan bersama."

"It's your day, anyway."

"No, it's our day baby."

Seokjin mengerut lucu sambil pura-pura tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan Namjoon, membuat kekasihnya gemas dan berakhir menggigit ujung hidung mencungnya hingga memerah, membuat si empunyanya berteriak kaget meminta Namjoon melepaskan gigitannya.

"Itu sakit!"

Namjoon terkekeh, lalu mengecup bagian hidung Seokjin yang ia gigiti. "Kau terlalu menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan. Dan sayang, selamat hari jadi yang ke tujuh." Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Seokjin yang meringkuk diatasnya.

.

.

.

END of 23th

.

.

.

Ini belum selesai, sampai ketemu di ulangtahun kak Seokjin!

Anyway, aku kangen berat sama kak Matchapeach dan kak Peachpetals TT

Maafkan aku yang sok sibuk ini TT

Dan untuk yang terkasih,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM NAMJOON.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.


End file.
